A twist in fate
by Shadowkissedwolf1902
Summary: A suprising turn in events leaves Bella with a new family and a lot of explaining to do. Why does she have a pack? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**An this is my third story so I hope you enjoy and please check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer I only own the plot**

He left me, in the forest, alone. AGAIN!

I am going to kill him, well I would if I could. That and I am stuck in this goddamn forest with no way out. I had been wandering around for hours when I came across a clearing covered in flowers with a stream running through it. I stood and let my thoughts consume me.

He used me, I think he was cheating on me. Whenever he would go hunting with the others he would always come back a lot later and act really suspicious. I started shaking with rage, ha! I have been spending to much time with Jake. Suddenly I exploded, looking down I laughed. Oh great now I have paws- wait, hold up PAWS!? I stumbled over to the stream and gasped- well sort of. I was a beautiful white wolf wit chocolate brown paws, ears and tip of my tail. Well that was weird, I think I am going insane.

' _you're not crazy kid'- _said a voice in my head. Oh come- I am hearing voices now? I repeat I. AM. CRAZY! _' ha I am not imaginary, my name is Quil what's yours?' _my imaginary voice has a name, weird and why Quil? _' Hey! stop, you are not insane now tell me your name' _said 'Quil' more forcefully **' my name is Bella Swan' **I replied _' shit let me come get you, Leah' _huh?

Suddenly a grey wolf followed by a dark brown one burst into the clearing. The grey one had what looked like clothes in her mouth. She? looked surprised and ran into the woods, one minute later a tanned girl with cropped hair came out with more clothes in hand. " hi Bella I'm Leah a friend of Jakes, I need you to shift back so we can talk okay? Calm down and think of yourself as a human. Quil turn around." she directed the last part at the brown wolf. I did as she said and was soon human again. I pulled on the shorts and t-shirt she gave me which were both a size to big. Realization dawned on me. " OH MY GOD I am a wolf shifter from your tribal legends aren't I" I said shocked " wow you _are _quick, but I think you need to talk to Sam" she said smirking

**Back La Push**

" so you're my newbie, sit and let me tell you the rules runt" okay I really don't like this guy. He proceeded to tell me what I could and couldn't do "- and finally you will do and listen to everything I say" he finished. Hell no. " no way in hell I will do and say what I want and **_you will let_**** me"** I growled. " Bella I think you just alpha ordered him, you are a true alpha" said Seth, Leah's little brother smiling from ear to ear. " so I could start my own pack?" they nodded " awesome I think forks needs some protecting and I am going to need a few members to join whos in?" I said making a split decision " me and Seth will join" said Leah "anyone else?" I asked, they all shook their heads. I nodded to my new pack and we ran outside phasing on the doorstep.

_'Leah you are my second in command, I think we should travel for a while and find some pack members meet you two here in one week' _

they nodded and we all ran.

This is a good start to a new life.

**AN R&R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it has taken me so long I have had my exams, but enough about me on with the new chapter!**

**1 week later**

I was on my way back to Forks on my brand new BMW S1000 RR in black and white. The new members following behind in two cars- Ferrari 458 Italia Spider in red and a Lamborghini Murcilago in white. The members I had found had been kicked out or were orphans, so they were more than willing to help protect Forks and learn more about what they are. They said they couldn't wait to have a family who is just like them. In my time away I had changed. My hair was now black with purple streaks and my eyes were blue thanks to my transformation. Right now I am wearing a midnight blue belly top, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. On my feet I am wearing black and blue biker boots.

I had also changed my name to Shadow. I had found three new members- Ash and Angel Drifter, they are twins. And Hunter Jensen. On my travels I bought a massive mansion for the pack, thanks to my grandma leaving me millions and millions of pounds in her will. It was for floors high. On the first floor was the massive kitchen- of course, and the living/games room. Second floor was a floor full of walk in wardrobes for each member and more ready to be filled. Third floor was everyone's bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Finally in the basement was the our garage for all our vehicles.

I smiled and stepped off my bike and the guys stepped out of the cars. " Honey, I'm home" I shouted. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Leah and Seth on top of me. " guys get off" they did "okay Leah,Seth this is Hunter Jensen and Ash an Angel Drifter. they are our new oack members. guys this is my beta Leah and her brother Seth" I pointed to each person as I said their names. Leah smiled. " Welcome to the family, I have your bedrooms ready-" they looked confused "- Shadow phoned ahead, oh I forgot. Shadow I found two other members, Kody and Kiera Knight another set of twins" cool. " okay Leah,Seth will you show them to their rooms while I make a patrol schedule" I asked them, they replied with yesses. We all set off in different directions.

**30 mins later**

I had finally finished a timetable that would be fair to everyone. unlike Mr. bossy cough*Sam*cough. I whistled and everyone came down and sat at our banquet size dining table. " alright this is our timetable-

**Monday/Wednesday- 1am- 12pm Shadow, Hunter**

** 12pm- 1am Ash, Angel**

**Tuesday/Thursday- 1am-12pm Seth, Kody**

** 12pm- 1am Leah, Kiera**

**Friday/Sunday - 1am-12pm Shadow, Hunter **

** - 12pm-1am Ash,Angel**

**Saturday - 1am-12pm Seth, Kody**

** - 12pm-1am Leah, Kiera**

" while patrolling one person may have a break and eat sleep or do as they please for one hour, but only one person at a time as there must be one person on patrol at all times" I explained. " Shadow you are so much better than Sam" Seth obviously thought I would be like him- harsh. Angel put her hand up, " whose Sam?" she asked timidly." Sam is the alpha of the La Push pack. He is a dick, stay away from him" said Leah scowling. " Shadow I hope you don't mind me asking but we were wondering how you first phased" asked Hunter bravely. I sighed and explained everything even what they were. by the end everyone looked ready to kill.

" okay... changing the subject off my ex. we need a pack mark and I have one design but you lot need to like it too." I said nervously and showed them the drawing ( pic on profile). They all looked at each other before Seth spoke " we love it now lets get it done before Ash and Angels shift starts"


End file.
